


融 6

by OXYGENBALLON



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXYGENBALLON/pseuds/OXYGENBALLON
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 10





	融 6

隔了这么些日子又听到金钟云说“包养”两个字，曺圭贤有些惊诧，他自然知道金钟云惯不是用肉体尊严来换取名利的人，从给他换了经纪人以后也并没有听闻他有滥交的癖好，之前他委婉地拒绝包养，还以为是伤了他的心。

曺圭贤深陷于这副模样的金钟云，明明比他还要大几岁，蜜色的肌肤，纤瘦细腻却温暖明亮的身体都带着有一种不够成熟的涩感，流露出少年的光芒与欲望。

他断不会拒绝他，他当然要抓住这个契机将他圈在自己的世界里，只是好奇。

金钟云小小的唇咧开，薄薄两片有一种脆弱的透明感，明知道他在开玩笑可还是让曺圭贤心里一暖。

“曺总帮了我太多了。”金钟云看着突然蔫了的曺圭贤，安抚性质地把曺圭贤宽厚些的手掌拉到自己嘴边轻轻啄了几下。“曺总不乐意？”

“我不想你委屈自己的。”他所做的那些，现在大概成为金钟云心里的一根刺吧，金钟云这样作践自己，就是想一次性还了这些然后和他撇开关系把这根刺拔出来吧，曺圭贤悲观地想着。

“不是的，我没有委屈自己。”金钟云坐起身来，把脸凑近到曺圭贤面前，颜色看起来认真不少，“曺总如果真不乐意养我，以后徐老板一类的林老板刘老板李老板来招惹我，我可招架不住。”

曺圭贤听的心里一紧，猛地想起上次徐老板在金钟云身上流连的目光，黏糊糊的宛如一团烂泥。

“比起徐老板一流我当然更想和曺总睡。”曺圭贤心里五味杂陈，被和人渣作比较以后的优胜，怎样看来都是金钟云的无奈之举，可随即被一个软软的吻贴上了嘴唇。

两人目光交织缠绵，金钟云叫过床的沙哑声音软哝地撒着娇，“我也觉得这样不大好，但是我和曺总在一起还是很开心的。”

太妖精了，曺圭贤脑子一热立马狼变，把人紧紧抱在怀里，舌头刚刚碰到唇缝就感受到怀里的人乖顺地长开嘴来，温柔地承接着自己的暴行。

手掌紧紧地扒着光滑裸背上的一点点软肉，生怕这个妖精下一秒反悔，要从自己身边飞离开。

“我要你，我当然要你。”曺圭贤痴迷地啃着金钟云的嘴唇，顺势把人压在床铺里又翻了一波春浪。

完事以后金钟云两腿还酸软着打颤，就要起身洗漱，曺圭贤被他拉着一起冲了汗，明明一起洗这种戏码听着就很旖旎，却在听到中午妈妈会回来这句话后什么念头都没了。

出来后两人也来不及，差不多穿戴整齐了，把之前曺圭贤加热过又凉了的早饭打包带走。曺圭贤本来想直接送金钟云直接去拍杂志的工作室，又被金钟云回绝了。

“昌洙会来接我的，这可是曺总你挑的人啊。”金钟云飞快地在曺圭贤嘴上印了个Goodbye kiss，把曺圭贤推进车里关好车门，可爱地挥挥小手。

老是曺总曺总的叫着，都和他确认了关系，虽然是包养关系，但是好歹也有着和别人不一样的亲密吧，搞得公司里的员工看到他毕恭毕敬地喊一声曺总他都心口窝火得很。

曺圭贤怀念着两人第一次滚床单时候那一声温柔的“圭贤”，迫不及待地想要努力让金钟云以后都念着自己的名字，无论是普通的相处还是做爱。

此刻金钟云正等着拍摄，早饭让他分给了助理和经纪人，他自己则在造型师助理给自己吹发型的时候，嘟着小嘴对着镜子拍拍拍照。

金钟云出了名的喜欢在sns上发自拍，喜欢把自己的小欢喜都分享给喜欢他的粉丝们，看到大家在留言区对他倾诉爱意让他觉得自己的工作多了许多满足。

精挑细选了两三张照片，熟练地选出常用的滤镜，柔和滤镜让他原本蜜色的皮肤显得白皙许多，再加个可爱的猫耳猫胡须。看着照片里萌萌哒的自己，心想大概会是粉丝喜欢的样子。

刚发出去没一会儿就收到是曺圭贤的私信。发了张照片过来，是手机锁屏界面的截屏，也是金钟云刚刚的自拍。

小孩这是来表忠心吗？金钟云笑了笑，正准备回他，听到造型师唤他去换要拍摄的衣服。

拿到衣服的一瞬间，连在娱乐圈见惯了的各种打擦边球色情服饰的金钟云都觉得有点异样。前面是有着繁丽绢花的网纱质地，身体线条一览无余，后背则是个露背的设计，裸露出大半片后背的皮肤。

“你不出去吗？”看着眼前纹丝不动的造型师，金钟云不自觉皱了眉，不过那造型师仿佛丝毫没有看出艺声的困窘，笑着说道：“前辈您看这衣服这样繁琐，穿的时候一不小心勾坏了这上面的蕾丝可就不好了，所以我得帮着您穿，穿好了再给您调整。”

“大家都是男人，没必要那么见外吧。”看造型师笑得坦荡，金钟云暗想自己太敏感。转过身去小心避开已经吹得蓬松的头发，脱下T恤。

“这样不大好吧艺声前辈……”突然造型师尴尬地笑了两声，金钟云正不明所以，被人抓了胳膊到镜子面前让他看自己的背部，有两三个显眼的红印。

今天上午确定了包养关系之后的性爱，两个情迷意乱的人头一回试了背入式，曺圭贤做到痴狂，俯下身子来吻着舔着金钟云塌下去的脊背，金钟云当时也忘了下午还要拍摄，被舔吻得尝到了甜头才扭过脑袋去引诱曺圭贤和自己接吻。

自己原本的暴躁脾气呢？明明曺圭贤给自己惹了麻烦为什么还不怎么恼火？大概是年龄上来了以后自己克制着克制着脾气真的温顺不少吧，最后假的都变成了真的，连自己都骗了过去。

背上有着酥麻温热的触感，自己后背的红印被造型师的手指轻轻勾勒，“艺声前辈这样让我很难做啊，明明挑了这么适合艺声前辈的衣服。”这人明明语气平平，可是细听总觉得有丝丝恶劣。

“前辈的秘密，我可不一定能保证自己出去不说漏嘴啊。”看着艺声并没有反抗的模样，那人的手更为放肆地一寸寸撩拨着皮肤。

“你想怎样？”金钟云看这人的眼光逐渐冷淡了下来，在造型师眼里变得像朵带刺的玫瑰花，可带刺又如何，明明眼睛冰冷身体却不反抗，像极了虚张声势的玫瑰，还是要会聪明的人摘下。

“我只是，很喜欢前辈罢了。”以前都没好好打量过这位在娱乐圈一抠脚抠这么多年的歌手，心想要真是个绝色美人也不会吃了那么多年的冷饭。可今天一看，虽然颜色在娱乐圈里算不上艳丽，但偏有一种色而不骚的风情，并非楚楚动人讨人欢喜而是像雪一样冷而不冰让人心痒。

金钟云没理他，自顾自拿了衣服往身上套。略微粗糙的蕾丝摩擦过皮肤，似乎乳珠不自觉起了反应立了起来，没有注意到一旁造型师眼睛都直了，暗自咽了口唾沫，更加垂涎这个身体天生媚骨却眼睛漠然的冷美人。

给后背上遮暇膏的时候，那人用着手指温度可以更好晕染开的借口，大胆地吃着金钟云的豆腐。金钟云知道马上要开拍了这人一时半会还掀不起什么浪，便假装不知那过于暧昧的抚摸。

拍摄工作倒是进行得很快，金钟云心情被弄得不美好，脸上冷冷的那种气质刚好合摄影师的心意。

像是用一个亲吻便能将人心都冰住让人眼里只有他的冰雪女王，明明裸露肌肤却高贵典雅，让人想要侵占又不敢亵渎。

拍完以后金钟云刚回了休息室，那造型师又阴魂不散地跟了进来还顺手锁了门。

很熟练嘛，也不知道下手成功过几回，金钟云乜斜着眼审视这人，因为职业的缘故打扮精致有风格，可无论怎么包装都掩盖不住内里的腐烂。

“艺声前辈待会没有工作了吧，一起走吗？”一边说着一边走近，想要去摸金钟云小巧的脸，却被他偏头躲开。

“前辈这是在欲擒故纵吗？”那人愣了一下，随即又笑着想来拉金钟云的手，却看到金钟云摇头，淡淡地说，“我不要。”

我不要，语气听起来像个任性挑食的小孩子，可从金钟云嘴里说出偏和他快要奔三的年龄也不违和。看着金钟云漠然的神情，似是带着一分怜悯又鄙夷，造型师这才明白他似乎是被艺声给耍弄了。

“前辈在耍我吗？我刚刚有偷拍下前辈的照片哦，前辈的粉丝们还不知道前辈可以这副淫荡下贱的模样吧？”这人微恼，嘲讽般地拿出手机给金钟云看。

金钟云描画了眼影的眼睛深邃迷离，目线轻飘飘的像是天空中无可依靠的断线风筝，那人一愣，手机被金钟云夺下，随手用力地扔到墙上摔个粉碎。

“滚。”趁我还能压住我这暴脾气快点滚蛋，金钟云默念我不生气气坏了没出息，气坏了没人在意。好像也不是没人在意哦，有一只大型犬在自己面前就变得傻乎乎。

因为想到曺圭贤而稍有缓和的表情在那人眼里看来还以为艺声的气有点消了，便开始油嘴滑舌地讨好，“前辈不要生气了，刚刚是我做的不对。可我真的是很喜欢前辈所以有点口无遮拦，做错了事。”

说着话身体更是挨近，想要伪装成风流的模样。没想到这美人原来这样有性格，不过也好 太乖巧的又有什么意思呢，他心里想着。结果因为实在是气质不足，风流根本谈不上反而显得猥琐。

“哦？是吗，从最开始我就录了音，你还不滚的话，那我就报警好了。”金钟云冷冷地看着这人变脸。

见金钟云实在是软硬不吃，这人忽的抓住金钟云的两只手臂压在头顶，想要欺身将金钟云压在身下。本来以为是个绵软波斯猫，结果是这样辣的一个小野猫，舔舔嘴唇想要低头去吻艺声，却听到艺声一声冷笑，然后腹部猛然剧烈疼痛。

“真是敬酒不吃吃罚酒，老子他妈忍你好久了！”金钟云一脚把被踹得痛苦地蜷成一团的造型师给蹬下了沙发，一边骂骂咧咧一边拳打脚踢。

那人被打得毫无还手之力，一边护着自己的脸一边没形象地干嚎。什么波斯猫小野猫，艺声疯起来简直是不要命的豹子。

在娱乐圈这么多年安分守己的人，怎么会突然开始走红，又怎么会如此不知道服软，思来想去他推测艺声肯定是最近搭上了哪个厉害人物，想想不禁后怕，趁着金钟云打累了喘口气的时候匆匆忙忙逃离了艺声的休息室，连墙角破碎的手机渣渣都忘了带走。

还以为自己什么时候变得脾气好了呢，金钟云叹了口气，一个小小的造型师可以搞这么多动作，也不知道今天冲动一把会不会惹些麻烦。

换回自己的T恤，金钟云看着镜子里妖且丽的自己，觉得有几分不真实感。拍摄前没喝完的冰美式中冰块消融大半，杯壁外缘都是冰凉水珠。金钟云喝了一口，苦味涩味都柔和了不少，自己卸了浓艳眼妆，溜到外面想透口气。

娱乐圈是一个欲望横流的畸形世界，这么多男男女女追求着欲望，同时他们也是别人的欲望。追求欲望的过程难免会有许多的痛苦。因而许多人会选择欲望的另一面来缓解痛苦，那便是瘾。

有的人有烟瘾，有的人有酒瘾，有的人有毒瘾，有的人有性瘾，再或者是只是单纯对名利的瘾。瘾被满足的一瞬间，那快感可以让他们放松片刻获取力量继续奔向欲望。

我的瘾，大概是你吧。金钟云看着手里的冰美式，晃晃杯子里面冰块旮旯作响。抬起头来，看到那个打扮斯文的大型犬正不要命地朝自己跑来。

好像不仅是你了，金钟云又喝了口冰美式。

“哥，你没事吧！”曺圭贤发了自己手机界面的截图给金钟云看，却久未收到回复，虽然平常金钟云也没有秒回他的习惯，但他就是心里没来由的慌乱，头一回主动联系了昌洙。去确认金钟云情况的昌洙发现艺声休息室门被从里面反锁，凑近听还能听到些打闹争吵的声音，于是赶忙报告给了曺圭贤。

拼死拼活跑来，看到他的钟云哥在夕阳光晕里面微笑地看着他，小口地啜着冰美式，像个纯洁不谙世事的天使。

“没事，我能解决的，你不需要这么急着过来的。”对了，现在他是曺圭贤包养的人，金钟云轻叹，可我也不是那么软弱的洋娃娃啊。

“哥，我知道你能解决，我相信你。”曺圭贤看着有些失神的金钟云，拉着他冰冰的小手，心里有些酸。“可我喜欢你，所以很心疼你。即便是我的朋友遇到坏人为难，我也一定要想办法帮他出气让他不要受到伤害，更何况是我喜欢的人呢。”

不知道为什么他觉得有些委屈，明明金钟云给了他一个机会让他可以留在他身边，可是金钟云遇到问题了还是会选择自己解决，生怕麻烦了自己一样。他想要保护喜欢的人啊，这又有什么错呢？

曺圭贤葡萄仁一样的大眼睛蓄起一层的泪湖，一点点饱满起来最后在卧蚕最饱满的地方凝成一颗珠子啪嗒落了下来。

金钟云的心不自觉揪得有些疼，他真的只是自己的一个瘾吗？

“金钟云，我有话想和你说。”大概是此刻的金钟云太像天使曺圭贤怕有什么话不说这人下一刻要飞回自己伸手够不到的美好天堂。

“你说。”金钟云伸手抹掉了曺圭贤脸上的泪痕。

“我喜欢你，从来不是想要包养你。”曺圭贤看着他的眼睛说，明明不敢看金钟云的表情，却怕自己显得不够认真。

“但是如果你认可我以这样的方式走进你的生活里面，那我一定要让你我之间以后还有别的可能。”憋了这么久的话终于说出来，只差最后一句，“所以，让我追求你吧，钟云哥。”

看着小孩认真的模样，金钟云噗嗤一笑，“我以为你会直接求交往。”

“我不确定哥的心意，直觉觉得哥喜欢我还没到交往的程度。一步一步来的踏实些，只要和哥在一起就行。”曺圭贤裂开嘴巴露出白白的牙齿，像极了奶味十足的小孩子，“好不好，哥？”。

“好。”金钟云抬手揉了揉小孩的头发，自己好像说不出拒绝的话了。

“哥饿不饿？一起去吃饭吧？我知道这附近有家超级棒的日料店？或者吃烤肉？哥你拍杂志之前肯定饿了好几天吧？现在拍完可以告一段落就放心吃几顿吧！”曺圭贤一口气嘚啵好多，看到金钟云有些宠溺地笑着看自己。

对，看着我吧，总有一天承认你爱我吧。


End file.
